Fallen Angel
by Mangartist
Summary: Joan of Arc got kill back in the 1430's now she is been reincarnated to help god get ride of the evils while dealing with her crush...full summary inside.
1. summary

Please view this story. If you like it reply so i would continue. thank you!

Mangartist

* * *

**Summary**

**Jeanne art is just another ordinary 16 years old girl, a junior in high school and has a crush on her **

**best friend Alexander. But one day her life was changed forever when a mysterious angel came **

**down to earth and told her that she was the reincarnation of Joan of Arc. Now she has to help the **

**god to get ride of the evils while dealing with her crush…**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_In the year of 1431…_

"Burn her! Burn her!" I looked over the crowd gathered around where I was tied to the stake.

The crowd grew silent when the minister came over to me with a man dressed in black with a lighted torch in hand.

"Joan of Arc, you are sentenced for witchcraft and magic. Do you have anything to say before your death?" the minister asked me.

I looked down at him "Yes. It was not witchcraft or magic, but God's orders."

The minister glared at me, but said nothing. He then used his hand to signal to the man in black. The man in black stalked nearer me and threw the lighted torch onto the stacks of hay below me.

Immediately the fire passionately ate at the dry hay under my feet. I watched as the fire quickly spread around me.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" the crowd chanted.

When I look towards the congregation I couldn't see a thing because the smoke was so thick.

Everywhere around me began grow hotter as the fire climb higher, and I was beginning to have difficulty breathing because the smoke had grown so suffocatingly thick. I started to cough and choke.

Gradually the fire found me; I started to scream in pain. As it burned my body I felt that my flesh began to melt away. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the peoples' cries of triumph. The world around me went black.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the present 2006

"Wake up" "WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw that I'm still tied up on the stake. But the fire was gone. I looked around in confusion. Wasn't I supposed to be burned to death for witch craft? I felt someone shaking me, I looked at the person but I couldn't see his face.

"Wake up!" now I am really confused "I am awake." I thought.

"WAKE UP!!!!!" I open my eyes once again—I don't know how you can open your eyes twice without closing them first but I did—and see my mom's angry face looking at me. I look around in confusion. I was still in my bed. "Was that all a dream?" I wondered. I shook my head and shuddered. It felt so real, the pain and everything…

Suddenly mom was yelling at my again. "Do you know what time it is?! Don't just lay there get, moving already! You're going to be late to school!"

I looked at the clock. It said 7:30AM September 1st that means tomorrow is going to be my birthday! I was about to go back to sleep when mom's words sink in. September 1st… OMG today is going to be the first day of back to school!! And it's already 7:30!!

I quickly threw on some clothes, brushed my ebony black hair a few times, put a little mascara on my green eyes, and ran down stairs. I went into the kitchen grabbed a pop tart and dashed to the bus stop. Luckily, the bus just got there so I made it in time.

I looked around the almost full bus for my best friends, Alexander and Rebecca. They were sitting at the back of the bus. When they saw me they waved at me to join them and pointed to the empty seat that they have saved for me.

"Hey guys!" I gasped.

"Oh my god! Jeannie can you believe that today we're going to be juniors?!" Alexander and I rolled our eyes. Sometimes Becca can be such a freak as she was perfectly displaying right now. "I was soooo excited that I woke up at 4:00 today!" See what I mean?

"So what class do you have first?" Alexander asked. I looked in to Alexander's deep emerald eyes and almost got lost in.

"Oh I-I have s-social studies first how about you?" I stammered my reply.

"Cool! I got the same thing." He said as he gave me a lope side grin that made my heart do a triple summersaults. I felt my face began to grown hot. I turned way from him so he wouldn't see my blush. I have always had a crash on Alexander. It seems like forever, butI never told him. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

I KNOW he doesn't like me, at least not in that way so why ruin a perfect friendship?

I sighed as the bus came to a jerking stop. We had reached the school. I gathered my stuff and got ready to began the first day of school.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I pulled out my schedule as I walked down the crowded hallway. Friends high fived each other and talked about what they did in the summer as I passed them. I waved goodbye to Alexander and Becca as we went our lockers. Spreading out our separate ways.

"Locker number B250 homeroom B200" I muttered to myself.

"247, 248, 249 250. Here it is." I lifted the latch, but the door did not want to budge. I struggled with the door and finally, after what seemed like forever, the door popped open. Gum had been stuck to the frame and had hardened in the months of absense. My mouth turned down into a disgusted frown. After scrapping off most the dried sap, I was able to squeeze the notebooks and binders I had towed along with me into the frustrating hole in the wall they call a locker.

I took one notebook with me. I sighed "Now all I have to do is find my homeroom." I thought as I close my locker with a loud BANG!

"Hey." A deep voice beckened behind me. I jumped about a mile into the air; I was so wrap up in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone approach me. Not that you can hear anything with all the screaming and chattering students in the hallway.

I turned around; my heart began to be faster, for two reasons. One, because the innocent "hey" has scared me and secondly, because it was Alexander.

He was leaning casually against the locker next to mine. He looked so hot there just lounging. He reminded me of a model. My heart pounded in my chest so loud I was sure Alexander could hear it.

I stared at him and he gazed back at me. Finally after two long seconds his face broke in to a sexy grin. Then, he started laughing.

This confused me. He has never came to my locker to meet me before and what the hell is he laughing about?!

After a minute he had finally stopped laughing and exclaimed: "Oh my god Jeannie you should have seen your face it was so hilarious!" he began laughing again.

I thought there might be something on my face so I took out my mirror and peered at my reflection. I looked exactly the same. Green eyes, black hair, and pale skin, except for a little pink tint on my cheeks that had not faded away since Alexander scared me.

I put away the mirror and looked at Alexander who is still laughing at me. I huffed at him and abruptly turned around on my heels, heading down the hallway in the direction of my homeroom.

After a second Alexander catches up to me. His face still pink from laughing, even though I am mad he still looks adorable with his light brown hair, emerald green eyes and the most kissable full lips. To me he looks like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. No wonder every girl in the school is in love with him.

"I'm sorry Jeannie for laughing at you. But your face was so ador---" he stopped mid sentence and looked away so I couldn't see his face.

We walked a few minutes in silence, and then Alexander looked at me again and said: "Jeannie my best buddy in the whole world, I'm sorry I laughed at you. Will you forgive me?"

Of course how can I not?

He gave me another one of his famous lope-sided heart-melting smiles and took my hand in his.

"C'mon Jeannie let's go to homeroom." I didn't hear what else he said all I could think about is how warm his hand felt on mine and how I wanted to kiss his soft full lips…

"Jeannie, JEANNIE!"

I looked up startled. Alexander was looking strangely at me again.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were far way. What were you thinking?" he looked concerned. Awwww how cute!! He's always so cute, hot, and sexy. Woah--- I stopped myself in time before I went back to Alexander land again.

"Oh….um …I was just thinking about um social studies! Yeah social studies! You know me. I always fail that subject…" I bubbled on.

"Oh ok. Stop worrying ok? You are going to be fine…" by this time we are at the door of homeroom. "And if you need any help just tell me I'll help you. I don't want your pretty face to get worry lines." He smirked.

But I didn't notice I was too busy thinking what he had just said. "Oh my god he said I was pretty! Oh my god!"

If that shock wasn't enough the next one almost gave me a heart attack. He lean down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. In the hall way! And everyone was looking!

Then as if nothing has happened he gently guided me --- who is presently in Alexander land and probably will never come out--- into homeroom.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I could think about was that kiss. His lips felt so warm and soft against my forehead……

After that kiss, every time Alexander and I bump into each other or when our eyes met I would look way blushing and he would frown.

I sighed as I walk home.

"If I could just tell him how I feel…" I thought.

I opened the door to my house and went straight upstairs to my room. I went over to my bed in the middle of the room, and colapsed so I that was looking at the ceiling.

After a while I fell asleep because I was dreaming about Alexander again. I woke up when someone shoke me. I groaned and rolled over hoping that whoever it was would go away and I could go back to Alexander land.

To my disappointment the person kept on shaking me. I groaned again and open my eyes ready to tell whoever it was to piss off.

Instead to see a familiar face I found myself looking at a boy, a stranger staring at me two inches from my face.

I screamed. I mean who wouldn't scream if you found a stranger in your room?

I reacted to him by rolling off the bed – opposite side of him --- so there's would bed between us.

The boy –did I say his not much older than me and pretty cute?—put up his hands as if it say calm down. He said something as well because he's mouth moved, but I didn't hear him I was too busy trying to find something ---like a bat---to protect myself with.

It was than I noticed that there was something weird about him. Not counting how he got in my house since I locked all the doors.

On his back there were two big white feathery things sticking out—kind of like wings.

His clothes, they were especially strange. I had never seen anyone wear them before except in movies. It was a long white robe with a light blue rope tied around his waist like a belt.

When he saw that I had clamed down he said: "Hello Joan of Arc."

What? Who's Joan of Arc? I'm not Joan of whatever. I know I heard that name somewhere…but where?! I thought to myself totally confused. "Who are you? How did you get into my house? Oh my god! Are you a thief?"

"Hello Joan. You don't recognize me? I am surprised. Well I'm your guardian angel Alexiel; I came from heaven to tell you your true identity."


	6. Chapter 4

thank you CasacadeOfBeauty for been my Beta reader!

review please! cause it's much better than what i had before

* * *

Chapter 4

"My true Identity?" I asked confused.

"Yes ,you're the reincarnated Joan of Arc." Alexiel said seriously.

I stared at him for a second because his voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

What he said finally sunk in and I bursted out laughing. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday that someone tells you that you're the reincarnation of Joan of Arc.

I stopped laughing when Alexiel put on a I-am-serious-it's-not-a-joke face.

"You mean it's not a joke?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Prove it." I said, not that I don't believe in angels, but it's pretty scary to actually meet one.

"Fine." Alexiel closed his eyes and muttered something.

Suddenly the two wings behind his back turned to glittery dust and disappeared in to thin air.

I stared at where his wings were, in awe. "Do something else." I asked.

Alexiel looked at me and sighed. "That wasn't enough to convince you?"

I shook my head no.

Alexiel raised his hand, used one finger and pointed at my backpack which was on the floor. Suddenly, the backpack burst into flames.

"HEY!" I yelled. He smirked when he saw my horrified face. Not that I have anything valuable inside, but my textbooks and homework. I still needed them to pass my classes.

Alexiel smirked again and snapped his fingers and suddenly the flame is gone and the backpack looked as if it was untouched.

I stared at him in awe. I was convinced, no kind of magic trick can do that!

"Do you believe me now?" Alexiel asked serious again.

"Yes." I choked.

"Good." He said "Now I will tell you your missions."

"I have Missions?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Now be quiet and let me talk." He said annoyed.

I shut my mouth. "Good. God has chosen you to get rid of the increase evils on earth."

"Evil?! Who are they?" I couldn't help but blurted out.

He glared at me. "He sure is mean for an angel." I thought. But I once again shut my mouth.

"As I was saying earth's evils are increasing so God as chosen you to help. You'll get a mission once a week." He stared at me expectantly and finally blurted out, " NOW you may ask questions."

"What kind of evils am I getting rid of?" I was thinking of murderers, he can't expect me to catch murderers can he?!

"You'll be killing vampires, werewolves, and other kind of demons and monsters." He answered.

I gave him my you-can't-be-serious look. I guess he got what I mean since the next thing he said was "I'll be helping you if that's what you're afraid of."

"Great! Now I'm stuck with a mean angel and have to kill vampires. Great just great!" My mind cursed. I just replied lamely, "Okay".

"Great! This is easier than I expect! Well, your first mission is next weekend which is 13 days away. I'll be teaching you some simple magic tomorrow." He said with a smile. HE ACTUALLY SMILED! With that he vanished just like his wings did. --Leaving me pondering over the Joan of Arc thing.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Alexander's POV 

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I looked at my alarm clock it said 4:30. I got up and went over to my closet.

Today is my first day giving Jeannie magic lessons.

"Wow I can believe that Jeannie didn't figure out that I was Alexiel! Well I do look different when I turn in to an angel." I thought as I got dressed. See when I'm in my angel form my hair will turn to dark brown and my eyes will turn light blue like the sky.

I got some books on magic and look around to see if I have everything I need for the lesson. I closed my eyes and thought of Jeannie's room, when I opened my eyes I was in her room.

I looked around everywhere is pitch dark. I put out my hand palm up and mattered "Limdo" a big ball of bright light pop up on top of my palm.

The light insanely bight up Jeannie's room.

I looked around and saw Jeannie's form under the bed. I walked over and whispered "Jeannie! Jeannie! Wake up!"

She groaned. And covered her ears.

I laughed quietly. As I shake her gently I whispered "Jeannie wake up! It's Alexander!"

Jeannie's eyes immediately opened. She looked at where I was and whispered "Alexander?!" then she blushed.

I almost laughed again. "She looked so cute when she's blushing." I thought.

"No it's Alexiel." I said.

"Oh." She said seem to be somewhere else. Then she snapped back to reality. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AGAIN?! AND AT NIGHT?!" Jeannie whispered at loudly as she could.

I decided to play dumb for a moment "So who's Alexander?"

She blushed and snapped "That's none of your business! Now answer my question."

I smirked "did you forget you're the reincarnation of Joan of Arc?"

"No of course not! But what doe that has to do with you in my room at night?!" she demanded.

"Well you got school in a little while, so we can practice some magic before school." I said.

"But it's not morning yet!" Jeannie whined.

I sighed. "It's 4:30, so it's morning. Not get up." I demanded even though she's my best friend, sometimes I have to be tough to her.

Jeannie groaned. Then she got out of bed.

"Ok now let's start out first lesson."


End file.
